Foundry
, Bagel, John, SSK, MattBoo, Nicky, Brandon, Chrome, Wario, Rob, Nozus, Chaos, Doug, Collector, Selena, Lucy, Erin, Ross, Fred, Catnip, Cotton, Toncho, Sgt. Good Guy, Krazy, Y-Guy, Bob Boogleface, Animus, Lord Byzantine, Virtuosa, Lady Providence, Miss Risus, Nathaniel Quartz, Theomastix, Perfect, Oblivion, The Entity, LT Fan, King Kingman, Dr. Unknown, RACK and Professor Carrotstein|center]] placeholder, also known as the Fanonverse, is the shared universe where some of the content on Fiction Foundry take place. The universe is a quirky and eccentric world made up of colorful and somewhat ridiculous characters that take on both serious and downright silly tones. Some of the well-known heroes include John, Bagel, SSK, Y-Guy and Chrome while some of the well-known villains include Imperium, Order, King Kingman, Professor Carrotstein and Oblivion. The idea of a shared universe was conceived by users KM and Web on chat on April 13 of 2013. Before that, some content had already coexisted but maintaining consistency was an issue. Although other users have helped expand the universe, the main contributors are KM and Bagel. History Description The Fanonverse is similar but also very much unlike the real world. Aliens, robots, anthropomorphic animals, or super-powered beings are not at all uncommon and to see such entities walking the street mingling, no matter how odd they may look, is not surprising or unusual because Earth, in the Fanonverse, is home to millions of sentient species, not just humans. Fictional cities, even states and countries, exist as well. The existence of extraterrestrial life is common knowledge so interstellar societies and other planets hosting life are generally known to exist. Theoretical technology or just something of science fiction that would seem impossible in real life is functional and reproducible in the Fanonverse, such as artificial intelligence. The history of Earth in the Fanonverse is, for the most part, similar to the real world. For example, there was a Roman Empire and the American Revolution and World War II both occurred, only difference being that wars and events weren't strictly "human affairs," aliens and the like participated as well, as other sentient species identify with countries and have nationalities just like humans. Heroes As cliché as it sounds, anyone can be a "hero," who are more often than not vigilantes operating outside of the law. The legality of this is not touched upon. Police aren't entirely useless per se but ill-equipped to deal with superpowered threats, leaving most of the work up to vigilantes. tbc Villains Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum level facilities, such as the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Villains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind; an example is Imperium. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally or have some other reason to work together. Advanced technology Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. Technology can also come from outer space and extraterrestrial planets, such as the Irken technology, or different timelines. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. Chrome and RACK are examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists such as Professor Carrotstein and Brandon. This also lets injured or paralyzed characters become better with cybornetics. An example is Dr. Boom. Aliens There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Bagel and Invader Rob are examples. A large number of them are humanoid, even human-like. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, alien colonies are common within the solar system. Theology Although the religious cosmology of the multiverse is complex, the pantheon known as the Curators are essentially the true "gods," responsible for the creation of universes, deities, life forms, water, vegetation, gravity, planets, and stars. The initial deities, Adam and Eve, gave birth to the first and most powerful generation of deities who were mostly all detained by Prime. There are several known beings in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse that possess god-like powers, notably Nick and The Ultimate Entity. The concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, albeit slightly different. Lordship over Hell occasionally changes as a hierarchy exists; Lucifer has resigned from his role although he is still the most powerful deity in Hell. Continuities The great Nickelodeon Fanonverse is part of a multiverse, with various universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. Content This is a list of content that make up the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse, the Prime Universe. If you want your work to take place within the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, you can message Kayem, Chaossy, or Bagel. Judging is based off of the quality and originality of the article. However, once a project is inaugurated into the Fanonverse, the respective creator of this project has no control over references made to their project unless a valid reason can be put fourth. Another negative aspect of having a piece of work part of the Fanonverse is that the author does not have complete creative control over it. For example, an author can not make a drastic plot such as the world being destroyed or anything else that disrupts canon. If this happens, said work will be removed from the Fanonverse or will be labelled non-canon, meaning that said work is unofficial and has never happened within the mainstream continuity. Shows *''Animal Control'' *''Annoying People'' *''Bandit Territory'' *''Chaos Adventures'' *''Chaos Chronicles'' *''Control'' *''Double O' Seven'' *''Employed in the Fanonverse'' *''Fanonverse Jr.'' *''Fanonverse Sr.'' *''HTML: The Animated Series'' *''Infrared'' *''Krazy vs. Life'' *''Mortal Insanity'' *''Nicky'' *''Pete Coldary'' *''Randit & Mark'' *''Righteous Do-Gooders'' *''Squad Æ'' *''Sugarboy'' *''Syndicate'' *''Syndicate Upcoming'' *''The Bagel Show'' *''The Bob Boogleface Show'' *''The Collector Show'' *''The Epic Animals'' *''The Future is Stupid'' *''The Non-ACS'' *''The Rainbow Blade'' *''The Rejects'' *''The Syndicate Anime'' *''WeirdWorld'' *''What The Derp!'' *''Y-Guy'' Comics *''The Bagel Comics'' *''Web!'' Video games *''Chronicles of Anima'' *''Synarchy'' *''Villainy'' Movies *''Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme'' *''Nice Guys'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: The Movie!'' *''Syndicate: High Society'' *''The Bagel Movie'' *''The Epic Animals Epic Movie'' *''Y-Guy: Back in Time'' *''Y-Guy: The Movie'' *''Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot'' *''The Treacherous Ten'' Trivia *The Fanonverse mirrors various real-life events that happened on the wiki. **LT Fan is hated by most heroes, similar to how the user of the same name was treated. **SSK and John are both depicted as powerful leaders in the Fanonverse, though John being more recent. SSK, the user, was at one point the leading admin on this wiki while KM is the current leading admin. **Early episodes of Syndicate mirrored the criticism the real ACS received on the wiki. **Most relationships between OCs are mirrored by relationships of the respective creators. See also *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Fictional locations *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of additional information *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Species *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Relationships Category:Community Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse